kecelakaan
by nesyatatiana
Summary: bella mengalami kecelekaan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. edward merawat bella selama di rumah sakit. will they fall in love with each other? all human. oneshot. my first story


Accident

"Baiklah Alice, aku harus pergi sekarang Alice… aku sedang berbelanja keperluanku. Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Oh baiklah. Sampai jumpa Alice." Bella memasukkan telponnya ke dalam saku dan memasukkan belanjaannya ke dalam mobil. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil meluncur ke arah Bella dan menabraknya.

"Ya Tuhan ada kecelakaan." Semua orang mengerubungi tempat kejadian.

"Ya ampun ada seorang wanita yang tertabrak. Telpon polisi!" teriak yang lainnya. Bella sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat dia dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan ambulance.

"Apa yang kita dapatkan?" tanya dokter saat Bella sampai di ruang gawat darurat.

"Wanita tertabrak mobil di tempat parkir pasar swalayan. Detak jantungnya normal dan tekanan darahnya 110. Kepalanya luka dan tampaknya bahunya patah. Kaki kanannya patah." Jawab polisi yang berada di ambulance. Dokter segera menolong Bella dan polisi menemukan handphone Bella di dalam saku celananya.

"Halo?" sapa Alice.

"Apakah benar ini Alice?" tanya polisi dari handphone Bella.

"Ya benar. Siapa ini? Mana Bella?" tanya Alice kepada polisi yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Saya kapten Jhonson, apakah anda keluarga dari Bella?" tanya polisi.

"Bukan, saya sahabatnya. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Bella ditahan?" tanya Alice mulai merasa cemas. Jasper tampak tegang di sampingnya.

"Bella tidak ditahan, namun sekarang dia sedang ada di rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan. Mungkin anda dapat ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaannya dan memberitahukan kepada keluarganya kalau Bella mengalami kecelakaan." Jawab kapten Jhonson.

"Ya Tuhan! Kami akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih kapten," kata Alice dan menutup telponnya.

"Ada apa Alice?" tanya Jasper cemas melihat kekasihnya menangis.

"Bella kecelakaan Jasper! Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit! Oh aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Jasper!" Alice jatuh terduduk di tempat tidur dan menangis.

"Apa yang kita tunggu? Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit!"

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Alice segera menghampiri petugas ruang gawat darurat. "Aku mencari Bella. Aku mendapat telpon dari kapten Jhonson kalau dia kecelakaan dan di rawat di rumah sakit ini." Alice menginformasikan petugas ruang gawat darurat.

"Isabella Swan? Apakah kalian keluarganya?" tanya petugas UGD.

"Bukan kami temannya. Keluarga berada di luar negeri dan dia sendirian di sini." Jawab Jasper.

"Oh baiklah, miss Swan sedang dioperasi karena kakinya patah dan hanya dengan operasi dapat kita selamatkan. Sebaiknya kalian menunggu di ruang tunggu di sebelah sana dan dokter akan menghampiri kalian saat sudah selesai." Petugas UGD itu memberitahukan.

"Baiklah terima kasih. Ayo Alice." Jasper menarik Alice yang mulai menangis lagi.

Setelah 1 jam 45 menunggu akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dan menghampiri Alice dan Jasper. "Apakah kalian keluarga nona Swan?" tanya seorang suster.

"Bukan kami temannya," jawab Jasper.

"Bagaimana keadaan Bella?" tanya Alice tak sabar.

"Nona Swan keadaannya sudah stabil. Sekarang dia berada di ruang pemulihan kalau kalian mau melihatnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan bangun." Kata si suster.

"Terima kasih," kata Jasper segera mengikuti Alice menuju ruangan Bella.

Bella masih tertidur saat Alice dan Jasper datang. Jasper terkejut saat melihat dokter yang menangani Bella. "Edward?" sapa Jasper.

"Jasper? Ini temanmu?" tanya Edward saat melihat Jasper dan Alice.

"Bella!" Alice segera menghampiri Bella yang masih tertidur.

"Iya dia temanku. Sahabat Alice lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana keadaan Bella?" tanya Jasper.

"Well, dia mengalami patah kaki dan bahu kanannya lepas dari engselnya. Kepalanya juga hanya mengalami luka sobek saja tidak mengalami trauma." Kata Edward menjelaskan keadaan Bella. "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan bangun."

"Terima kasih sudah menolongnya." Kata Alice memeluk Edward.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku Alice." Jawab Edward mengelus punggung Alice. "Baiklah aku masih harus mengerjakan yang lain. Kalau Bella sudah bangun kalian bisa memanggil suster nanti aku akan ikut datang."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi Edward." Kata Alice.

Beberapa saat setelah Edward pergi akhirnya Bella mulai menunjukkan kesadarannya dan bangun.

"Hey, Bella sudah bangun," kata Jasper.

"Oh Bella kamu masih hidup…." Kata Alice dan segera memeluk Bella

"Tangan dan kakiku sakit sekali," jawab Bella lemah. "Ouuuucccchhh."

"Sebentar ya Bella," kata Jasper dan dia keluar dari ruangan Bella untuk memanggil suster. "Suster Bella sudah bangun. Dia bilang tangan dan kakinya sakit sekali."

"Baik kami akan segera ke sana dengan Dokter Cullen," kata suster.

"Hai Bella, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Edward saat memasuki ruangan Bella.

"Kaki dan tanganku sakit sekali," jawab Bella.

"Tenang aku membawa obatmu," kata Edward menyuntikkan morfin ke dalam infus Bella. Setelah obat mulai bekerja Bella sudah tampak lebih tenang.

"So, kamu bisa ceritakan bagaimana awal kejadian kecelakaannya?" tanya Edward.

"Aku baru selesai berbelanja dan aku baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Alice di telpon. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menabrakku dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Aku ingat saat bangun di ruang operasi dan aku kira aku sudah mati karena aku melihat cahaya terang dan malaikat yang sangat tampan. Lalu aku tertidur lagi dan aku bangun melihat Jasper dan Alice." Cerita Bella.

"Baguslah kamu masih bisa mengingat semuanya. Berarti otakmu tidak mengalami gangguan apapun. Kamu sangat beruntung karena mengalami luka yang tidak berbahaya," kata Edward tersenyum mendengar cerita Bella tentang malaikat. "Sebaiknya kamu istirahat. Selamat malam Bella."

"Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Bella karena melihat Edward tersipu.

"Oh tidak tapi kamu baru saja mengatakan kalau kamu melihat malaikat namun yang kamu lihat itu Edward pada saat akan mengoperasi kakimu," kata Alice diantara kikikannya.

"Ya ampun, itu sangat canggung!" kata Bella menutup wajahnya dengan malu.

"Tidak apa-apa dia baik kok," kata Jasper. "Dia temanku jadi ya aku mengenalnya."

"Hei, terima kasih ya sudah menungguiku," kata Bella.

"Oh Bella, kamu membuatku cemas. Aku kira kamu ditahan sama polisi saat polisi menelpon dengan telponmu," kata Alice.

"Hahahaha maaf Alice,"

"Bukan kamu yang seharusnya meminta maaf," kata Jasper. "Seharusnya yang meminta maaf adalah orang yang menabrakmu!"

"Oh iya, apakah ada kabar tentang dia?" tanya Bella meminum air putihnya.

"Iya tadi kapten Jhonson menelponku dan mengatakan kalau orang yang menabrakmu mengakui kesalahannya dan sekarang dia di penjara," jawab Jasper.

"Kasihan," kata Bella.

"Hahaha dasar Bella, walaupun sudah ditabrak masih saja merasa kasihan dengan orang yang menabrakmu," kata Alice.

"Sudahlah Alice." Bella menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat. Besok kita akan datang lagi mengajak Rosalie dan Emmet," kata Jasper.

"Ya ampun aku lupa memberitahu Rosalie dan Emmet kalau kamu kecelakaan!" jerit Alice.

"Aku sudah memberitahu mereka sayang. Tenanglah," kata Jasper menenangkan Alice yang panik. "Selamat tidur Bella."

"Bye Jasper, bye Alice. Terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku," kata Bella.

"Dengan senang hati," kata Alice. Dan mereka akhirnya meninggalkan Bella yang tertidur memimpikan malaikat tampan yang ternyata adalah dokter Cullen.

xoxoxo

"Selamat pagi Bella," sapa sebuah suara yang merdu saat Bella membuka matanya pagi itu.

"Pagi," jawab Bella dengan suara mengantuk.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Edward sambil mengecek infus dan detak jantung Bella.

"Mengantuk," jawab Bella. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Edward tersenyum. "Kalau kau merasa sakit atau membutuhkan sesuatu silakan menekan tombol ini. Nanti suster akan menghampirimu."

"Terima kasih dokter Cullen."

"Sama-sama, panggil saja aku Edward."

"Ok, Edward."

Hari itu Rosalie dan Emmet datang berkunjung.

"Bella!" panggil Rosalie saat sampai di kamar Bella.

"Hai Rose, hai Emmet," kata Bella tersenyum bahagia melihat teman-temannya datang berkunjung.

"Hai Belly," kata Emmet mengacak rambut Bella.

"Emmet! Hati-hati kepala Bella masih ada perban!" Rosalie memarahi kekasihnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Rosalie. "Alice dan Jasper akan datang hari ini."

"Aku sudah lebih baik." Bella tersenyum melihat tingkah Emmet yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Jadi, ada dokter keren yang kamu taksir?" tanya Emmet menggoda Bella.

"Emmet apaan sih?" Bella berkelit dan wajahnya memerah. "Sebenarnya ada. Dokter yang menanganiku sangat tampan dan seksi." Wajah Bella langsung memerah saat mengatakannya.

"Ooooh little Belly is in love…" kata Emmet meledek Bella.

"Oh, aku harus melihat dokter ini!" kata Rosalie bersemangat.

"Emmet! Berhenti memanggilku Belly!" kata Bella marah berusaha untuk memukul Emmet dengan bantalnya. Namun ternyata Bella tanpa sengaja membenturkan kakinya yang luka ke pinggiran tempat tidur dengan suara benturan yang keras. "Aw!" teriak Bella kesakitan.

"Bella, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Rosalie panik.

"Aduh! Kakiku terbentur pinggiran tempat tidur gara-gara Emmet!" kata Bella, air mata mengalir dari matanya karena kesakitan.

"Hey! Kamu yang berusaha untuk memukulku!" Emmet berusaha untuk membela diri.

"Bella tidak akan berusaha untuk memukulmu kalau kamu tidak memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan aneh itu Emmet!" kata Rosalie memarahi Emmet lagi.

"Iya iya aku yang salah. Maaf Bella," kata Emmet setelah mendapatkan death glare dari Rosalie.

Tidak berapa lama Alice dan Jasper datang ke ruangan Bella. Alice membawa tas baju milik Bella dari rumahnya.

"Hay semuanya," sapa Alice ceria. "Hey Bel, aku membawakan baju ganti untukmu."

"Terima kasih Al," kata Bella. "Aduh, kakiku perih." Bella mengelus kakinya yang tadi terbentur.

"Mmm Bells? Sepertinya kakimu luka lagi," kata Jasper memeriksa perban di kaki Bella yang berwarna merah. "Biar aku panggilkan dokter." Jasper segera keluar dari kamar Bella untuk mencari Edward.

"Emmet! Gara-gara kamu tuh Bella jadinya luka lagi!" kata Rosalie memarahi Emmet.

"Hey! Mana aku tahu kalau hanya terbentur bisa bikin kaki Bella luka!" kata Emmet membela diri.

"Sudah sudah ini bukan salah siapa-siapa," kata Bella melerai mereka.

"Oke, mana yang berdarah?" tanya Edward saat sampai di kamar Bella.

"Hmm sepertinya kakiku," jawab Bella. Bella memperhatikan Edward yang membuka perbannya untuk memeriksa lukanya. Bella merasa seperti tersetrum saat Edward tak sengaja menyentuh kulit Bella. Sepertinya Edward juga merasakan apa yang Bella rasakan karena Edward segera melihat ke Bella dan wajahnya seperti terkejut.

"Jadi? Bagaimana keadaan Bella dokter Eddie?" tanya Emmet tak sabar saat melihat Edward dan Bella hanya saling bertatapan.

"Uh… umm… iya jahitan Bella terbuka lagi jadinya berdarah," jawab Edward tergagap. "Apa yang kamu lakukan sampai bisa terbuka begini?" tanya Edward ke Bella yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Tadi kakiku terbentur." Bella menjawabnya dengan suara kecil.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Edward. "Aku harus menjahitnya lagi." Edward memencet tombol yang ada di samping tempat tidur Bella. Tak berapa lama datanglah seorang perawat.

"Suster sepertinya jahitan Bella terbuka lagi, tolong disiapkan peralatannya untuk menjahit ulang," kata Edward memberitahukan keadaan Bella.

"Baik dok," kata perawat tersebut dan dia pergi keluar untuk mengambil peralatan yang tadi diminta oleh Edward.

"Kok kaki kamu bisa terbentur?" tanya Edward.

"Tadi Emmet membuat nama panggilan yang aneh untukku. Aku berniat untuk memukulnya. Tapi aku tetap menjadi kikuk seperti biasanya malah membenturkan kakiku ke pinggiran tempat tidur. Dan akhirnya berdarah," jawab Bella menceritakan kembali kejadiannya.

Edward tampak seperti berusaha untuk menahan tawanya saat mendengar cerita dari Bella. Menurutnya Bella sangat lucu dengan semua tingkah kikuknya.

"Hei, kalau mau ketawa ya ketawa saja jangan ditahan nanti kentut," kata Bella kesal karena Edward menertawakan dirinya. Perkataan Bella akhirnya membuat Edward tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi.

"Maaf bukan maksudku untuk menertawakanmu… tetapi ceritamu memang lucu," kata Edward disela-sela tawanya.

"Oh diamlah dan obati kakiku." Bella melipat tanganya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajah.

"Maafkan aku Bella," kata Edward memegang pipi Bella dan menolehkannya agar melihat wajah Edward. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menertawakanmu. Maafkan aku." Edward tampak sangat sungguh-sungguh saat melihat Bella dimatanya. Wajah bella langsung memerah saat melihat betapa dekatnya wajah Edward dengan wajahnya.

"Iya aku tidak marah," bisik Bella. Tiba-tiba terdengar banyak suara siulan jail dari teman-temannya.

"Ow, bukankah mencium pasien itu melanggar aturan?" tanya Emmet dengan nada meledek. "Akhirnya Eddie melanggar aturan… si tuan sempurna akhirnya melanggar aturan… ini sangat hebat." Semua tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Emmet. Alice dan Rosalie sibuk bersiul-siul jahil dan hanya jasper yang tampak tenang namun dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya. "Eddie and Bella, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Emmet bernyanyi berulang-ulang.

Edward dan Bella berdua wajahnya semakin memerah. Edward segera mengobati luka kaki Bella dan Bella tiba-tiba tampak sangat tertarik dengan selimut yang ada di pangkuannya. "Jadi, kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanya Bella saat Edward sudah selesai menjahitnya lagi.

"Hmm mungkin besok atau lusa kamu sudah bisa pulang," jawab Edward.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu."

"Baiklah aku masih harus memeriksa pasien yang lain dulu. Sampai jumpa Bella, jaga kakimu jangan sampai terbentur lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu Edward berjala keluar dari kamar Bella untuk memeriksa pasien yang lainnya. Namun senyumannya tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya setelah dia mendengar nyanyian Emmet. Bayangan Bella tidak bisa hilang dari benaknya dan Edward terus membayangkan mencium Bella di bawah rindangnya sebuah pohon.

Malam itu sebelum pulang Edward menyempatkan diri untuk mampir sebentar di kamar Bella. Saat Edward sampai di kamar Bella ternyata Bella sudah tertidur. Wajah Bella tampak sangat cantik saat sedang tidur. Bella tampak tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan membisikkan nama Edward dan tersenyum lagi. Edward tampak sangat terkejut saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh Bella. Untuk pertama kalinya Edward merasa jatuh cinta. Edward tersenyum saat melihat betapa tenangnya Bella dan mencium kening Bella sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Bella dan pulang.

Pagi itu Edward datang lagi ke kamar Bella untuk mengecek perkembangan Bella. Dan Bella sedang mendengarkan lagu dari Ipodnya dan bernyanyi. Edward terpana karena ternyata Bella memiliki suara yang bagus. Karena tidak ingin mengagetkan Bella, Edward mengetuk pintu kamarnya perlahan.

"Hai," sapa Bella. Wajahnya tampak ceria namun saat melihat keluar jendela wajahnya kembali muram.

"Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Edward mengambil file milik Bella dari depan tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, you're the doctor here not me." Bella tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan dari Edward.

"Hahaha aku hanya ingin tau apakah kakimu masih sakit atau tidak?" tanya Edward lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kakiku sudah tidak sakit."

"Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu?" tanya Edward sambil duduk dibangku yang berada di samping tempat tidur Bella.

"Udara di luar cerah tapi aku tidak bisa pergi keluar. Aku ingin keluar," jawab Bella sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku bisa mengaturnya. Sebentar aku carikan kursi roda dulu." Dan dengan begitu Edward pergi keluar dari kamar Bella untuk mengambil kursi roda. Tidak berapa lama Edward sudah kembali dengan mendorong kursi roda. "Ayo," kata Edward meletakkan kursi roda disamping tempat tidur Bella.

Bella menurunkan kakinya satu persatu. Untung saja infusnya sudah dicabut kalau tidak pasti sudah membelitku, pikir Bella. Edward menggendong Bella dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda. Edward mendorong kursi roda Bella ke arah keluar.

"Hey, bukannya kamu sedang kerja?" tanya Bella sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Tidak, hari ini aku libur. Jadi aku sekarang ke sini untuk menjengukmu," jawab Edward sambil tersenyum ke arah Bella. Edward mendorong Bella ke arah taman. Bella tampak sangat bahagia akhirnya bisa menghirup udara luar.

"Haaaaaaah… udaranya hangat," kata Bella menarik napasnya panjang-panjang. Edward memberhentikan kursi roda Bella dan duduk di bangku taman setelah mengelilingi taman. Bella tampak sangat cantik dibawah sinar matahari. Kulitnya yang pucat mulai berwarna merah dan rambutnya ada semburat merahnya. Edward tidak dapat memalingkan matanya dari Bella.

"Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Bella malu saat memergoki Edward yang sedang menatap dirinya.

"Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa di wajahmu. Kamu tampak cantik dibawah sinar matahari." Setelah mengatakannya wajah Edward bersemu sedikit sedangkan Bella mulai tampak seperti tomat. Edward tersenyum melihat wajah Bella yang memerah. "Jadi, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, kamu mau makan siang bareng?" tanya Edward.

Bella tampak terkejut sebelum menjawab. "Ya tentu saja." Mereka kembali menikmati sinar matahari dan aneka warna bunga yang ada di taman.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat saat kita sedang bersenang-senang. Akhirnya Bella keluar dari rumah sakit pada keesokan harinya. Edward dan Bella berjanji untuk makan siang bersama besoknya. Alice tampak sangat senang karena akhirnya Bella keluar dari rumah sakit dan bersedia berkencan dengan Edward.

Edward sampai di depan rumah Bella tepat jam 7 seperti yang telah dijanjikan. Bella masih menggunakan gips dan masih tertatih-tatih. Edward menuntun Bella duduk di bangku depan dan Bella segera memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"AW!" teriak Bella segera menarik tangannya dari tempat penjepit sabuk pengaman.

"Ada apa? Kamu luka?" tanya Edward panik memeriksa Bella.

"Tanganku terjepit," jawab Bella sambil mengeluarkan air mata sedikit.

"Kamu benar-benar kikuk," kata Edward dengan senyuman di dalam suaranya dan mengambil tangan Bella yang tadi terjepit, mendekatkannya ke bibirnya dan menciumnya. Bella hanya dapat menatap Edward dengan takjub dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Untung sekarang sudah malam dan Edward tidak dapat melihat betapa merah wajahku, pikirnya.

Edward mengajak Bella ke sebuah hotel berbintang 5 dan berjalan ke arah restorannya. "Edward? Kenapa kita ke sini? Ini pasti mahal," kata Bella mulai panik.

"Tenang Bella, aku sering ke restoran ini. Di sini ada grup band yang bagus. Mereka memainkan lagu-lagu yang bagus kok," kata Edward menenangkan sambil menggandeng Bella ke dalam dan valet membawa mobil Edward.

Bella hanya dapat mengikuti ke mana Edward pergi. Dan Bella mau tidak mau akhirnya mengakui kalau ini cukup menyenangkan. Mereka tidak bisa memalingkan wajah dari satu sama lain. Bella akhirnya menyadari kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan dokternya. Malam ini tampak sangat indah di mata Bella. Dia tersenyum bahagia saat Edward menggenggam tangannya. Setelah mereka selesai makan Edward segera membayar dan Bella tidak berani melihat billnya. Edward menuntun Bella ke lobi untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Selanjutnya Edward mengajak Bella ke sebuah lapangan besar. Banyak orang berkumpul di lapangan itu. Edward memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengeluarkan selimut tebal dan bangku lipat yang cukup untuk 2 orang. Lalu Edward menuntun Bella ke dalam lapangan dan memberikan tiketnya kepada penjaga karcis. Setelah menemukan tempat yang nyaman, Edward membuka kursi lipatnya dan membantu Bella duduk serta menyelimuti Bella dan dirinya dengan selimut.

"Wow, ini sangat tidak umum," bisik Bella sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah yang tidak umum ini baik?" tanya Edward dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Tidak umum sangat baik," jawab Bella sambil menatap mata Edward. Lalu Edward menurunkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah Bella dan menciumnya perlahan. Bella merasa terkejut pada awalnya namun akhirnya membalas ciuman Edward.

Edward mengantar Bella sampai ke rumahnya dan membantu Bella menaiki tangga. "So, terima kasih untuk malam ini. Aku sangat senang," kata Bella saat mereka telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Bella.

"Sama-sama aku juga senang. Dan aku harap masih ada malam yang seperti ini nantinya," kata Edward tersenyum. "Bella? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Edward saat Bella baru akan membuka pintu.

"Tentu Edward," jawab Bella menghadap ke arah Edward.

"Hmm aku tidak tau bagaimana seharusnya menanyakan ini," kata Edward dengan nada gugup. "Maukahkamumenjadipacarku?" tanya Edward dengan suara tidak jelas.

"Edward aku tidak menangkap pertanyaanmu," kata Bella bingung.

"Hm, maukah kamu… mmm… men-menjadi,,, menjadi pacarku?" tanya Edward dengan wajah memerah dan suara yang terbata-bata. Bella hanya menatap Edward tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Hal itu membuat Edward semakin gugup dan tidak nyaman.

Setelah 2 menit penuh dengan penuh kegugupan akhirnya Bella tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya Edward, aku mau menjadi pacarmu." Wajah Bella langsung berubah merah. Terdengar suara teriakan dan siulan dari dalam apartemen Bella, dan Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, dan Alice keluar dari apartemen dengan wajah sumringah. Ternyata mereka selama ini mendengarkan pembicaraan Bella dan Edward di depan pintu. Malam itu Edward dan Bella habis diledekin oleh teman-teman mereka namun mereka merasa senang karena akhirnya memiliki masing-masing.


End file.
